


Not a question

by milkboitobi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboitobi/pseuds/milkboitobi
Summary: Kuroo decides that it's about time he pops the question.





	Not a question

For all intents and purposes, Kuroo Tetsurou is everything but calm and collected. He is nervous beyond words to the point where his palms are beginning to sweat, and his heart is racing fast. He is minutely surprised you aren’t reacting to this given how loud Kuroo thinks his heart is beating against his chest. It is almost as intense as that time Nekoma fought against Karasuno back when he was still in high school.

You are currently sitting right in front of him, rambling excitedly as you look around the aquarium. The café the two of you are currently at is situated right in between the Seal section and the Penguin section so from where the two of you are seated, you have a very good view of both the penguins and the seals.

Kuroo thinks he should probably start paying attention to whatever you are excited about, but it was just so hard. He heard everything you said but his brain just cannot seem to process anything at all – it went in one ear and out the other. But Kuroo can’t help it: the way you look – that excited expression on your face, the way your eyes lit up with everything you find very entertaining – is taking his breath away. You are beautiful, absolutely gorgeous and no one can tell him otherwise; the way the sunlight hits your face, making your skin almost glow against the rays.

If Kenma was here, he would point out just how helpless Kuroo is and Kuroo probably would not deny it either. He is hopelessly in love with you and Kuroo thinks he will actually do it.

“Right, Tetsurou?”

Maybe after this though because Kuroo has no idea what you had just asked him and the look on his face must have given him away and instead of getting mad, you let out a chuckle, shaking your head.

“Were you even listening, Tetsu?”

Kuroo shrugs his shoulders. “I was listening, but I just couldn’t process anything you said.” He tells you almost sheepishly and you roll your eyes, laughing at his answer. Kuroo makes sure to wipe his sweaty palm on his jeans first before he reaches over for your hand. “What did you ask me just now?”

The way your hand fits in his is just another sign for Kuroo. His hand is obviously bigger than yours, but your fingers are slimmer than his and he loves it. He loves playing with your fingers and Kuroo also loves it whenever you run your fingers through his hair as well.

“I was talking about how we first met at an aquarium too.” You point out and Kuroo nods his head. It hadn’t been the same aquarium – the same aquarium had been moved to another place, unfortunately so even if Kuroo wanted to recreate some new memories, it just was not possible - but Kuroo thinks you can appreciate the sentiment of being at an aquarium.

_Kuroo had gotten separated from the rest of his teammates – or rather, he had decided to separate himself from his teammates. As much as he loved his team – and Kuroo really does love his team very much – they can be a bit too much for Kuroo to handle, especially since he had stayed up until half past 5 to do some more revision. His entrance exam is coming up soon and Kuroo knew they would not stop hounding him until he agreed so to save everyone from trouble, Kuroo had agreed._

_Kuroo had been so focused on his thoughts, he hadn’t seen you behind him so when he moved back, Kuroo accidentally stepped on your foot and tripped, landing on his ass._

“You stepped on my foot.” You tell him dryly, looking at your lover pointedly. Kuroo chuckles, caressing your hand before he lifts it up to press a kiss to your knuckles.

“Makes for a memorable story, does it not? I fell for you.” Kuroo winks, smirking at you. You giggle at his action and shake your head.

“Honestly, if at that time, someone told me that you and I would get together in less than five months after incident at the aquarium, I probably would have never believed them.” You tell him earnestly. When the pain had receded, you had been taken aback by how handsome and tall he had been. Afterwards, you had regretted not asking for his contact information until you saw him again at your university orientation – fate had its way and the two of you were in the same major at the same university.

“Do you want to change that?” Kuroo asks, using his free hand to take out the velvet box in his pocket. Your eyes widen when it falls on the box and Kuroo can hear your breath hitching as your eyes start to well up. “Marry me.” Kuroo thinks he probably should get down on one knee but he thinks this is enough, considering how you are staring at the ring. His heart jumps and he really does not want to be hopeful but…

“I can’t believe you.” You stammer before nodding your head, lunging forward to hug him and Kuroo laughs, visibly relaxing as he wraps his free arm around you. You are now crying into the crook of his neck and Kuroo smirks, kissing your temple multiple times. “Yes, I will marry you, Kuroo Tetsurou.” You mumble, pulling back to stare at your lover.

Kuroo gives you a genuine smile, one that takes your breath away and he takes the ring out of the box and lifts up your hand, slipping it on your finger. He lifts said hand up to his lips and kissed the finger with the ring on. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! May 2019 be better for you!


End file.
